


Camelot Grinds

by texasfandoodler



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Royal Modern AU, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/pseuds/texasfandoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its official, Merlin Emrys lives under a rock, a very comfortable rock, but a rock none-the-less. How he failed to notice that the handsome bloke he’s been admiring (stalking) was the Prince of Wales, he’ll never know. I mean, it’s not as if it was that obvious, the body guards always sat at different booths, and honestly, who notices a royal signet ring anyway? It’s not his fault he’s not one for news updates and gossip magazines. Plus, there are plenty of Arthur’s walking about the streets of London, it’s completely not his fault. AT ALL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camelot Grinds

This is a fanart piece to go with the following plot bunny, though the art could be used for any coffee shop AU  ^^

Its official, Merlin Emrys lives under a rock, a very comfortable rock, but a rock none-the-less. How he failed to notice that the handsome bloke he’s been admiring (stalking) was the Prince of Wales, he’ll never know. I mean, it’s not as if it was _that_ obvious, the body guards always sat at different booths, and honestly, who notices a royal signet ring anyway? It’s not his fault he’s not one for news updates and gossip magazines. Plus, there are plenty of Arthur’s walking about the streets of London, it’s completely not his fault. _AT ALL_.

Or the one where Arthur likes to frequent his late mother’s favorite coffee shop and enjoy a quiet moment alone from his demanding schedule, and Merlin, an odd bloke who recently moved to London from his small town of Ealdor finds himself pining over a handsome blonde.

Merlin decides to make a move, and starts by sitting closer, tells the man corny jokes, and tries to strike up obscure conversations, that is, until he gathers the courage to finally siting at the man’s table. Merlin fails to notice the weird and wary looks other customers give him every time he approaches the man, nor the horrified expressions, and cell phone camera clicks when he has the audacity to sit with him. The blonde also seems to be a bit surprised, but actually allows it, albeit hesitantly.

It's not until later(long after Merlin has fallen for the man) that Merlin finds out the Blonde is none other than Arthur Pendragon Prince of Wales, who frequents the shop, and even has that table reserved especially for him (It was his mother’s favorite, and has her name written/carved somewhere on it) :D


End file.
